


Please Don't Leave

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Snuggling, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Anakin doesnt want Rex to go.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 36





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Based Off The Self Prompt "Don't Go"

“Don’t go”

Those words froze Rex, his body going completely stiff. He hadn't expected him to be awake, but he was and now he had to face him, see him, hear him.

With a sigh, Rex turned to stare into the Blue eyes that always managed to capture his own. “Sir, we have-”

“Rex, we don't. We are on shore leave. We do not have any duties.”

Damn Jedi and damn the Force Rex thought as he stared at Anakin for another minute, berating himself as, after a minute of thought he gave in and snuggled back into Anakin's arms.


End file.
